Sleep Talking
by MitsukaiYuki
Summary: "Polka, Does all of your panties have childish prints?" "Yes". What happens when our little brunette is sleeping and Natsume Hyuuga is watching her? And what will her reaction be when she saw him in her room. Half-naked! Oh, this is gonna be good. read and review pleeeaase :D


HEY! So this is my second one-shot hope you enjoy this! I made this while writing a book report. Haha! So know I'm cramming! Please review, my beloved readers. Your reviews are my inspiration. Sorry for my wrong grammar. If there are any, please inform me. I also want to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I do but sadly, I don't. Of course, the story is mine.

* * *

Sleep Talking

* * *

He entered her room using her window which she always left open on purpose. He just came back from a mission and he told her not to wait for him. Still, the idiot did wait but fell asleep while waiting for him in the couch. Natsume walked over to her and carefully carried her to her bed. He laid her down and covered her body with a blanket. He took off his shirt and sat beside her. He did not need to worry about being cold. He was warmed enough thanks to his fire alice. He was tired from the mission and he needed to rest but the sight of Mikan beside him made him want to just stare at her all night.

* * *

Natsume watched as she sleeps. She sure looks beautiful even when sleeping. He heard her sigh in her sleep. _She must be dreaming about howalon, this pig. _He chuckled at the thought of her childish look while eating her favorite howalon. He nearly jumped in surprise when the sleeping girl giggled in response.

"Hey" he whispered softly.

"hm?" she did it again. Is she really asleep or is she just pretending?

"Little girl" he whispered a little louder this time.

"hm?" she replied with her eyes still closed.

"Are you awake?"

"No"

Sweat drop. Natsume pinched her nose as lightly as he could so she won't wake up, IF she really is sleeping. But he still got the same response, she giggled. The idiot is still asleep! _She's sleep talking… might as well take advantage. _He smirked and leaned closer to Mikan.

"Polka"

"hm?"

"Does all of your panties have childish prints?"

"Yes" he suppressed his laughter so that his brunette will not wake up and ruin his fun.

"What is Jin-Jin to you?"

"A WITCH!" was her immediate answer. He tried harder to suppress his laugh but found it to be a futile effort since a chuckle escaped from his mouth. He decided to ask her about him instead.

"What do you think of... Natsume Hyuuga?"

Natsume…?" he waited for her to continue.

"He is…" she trailed off. _Dammit, woman. Just spit it out already! _he was getting impatient and we all know that Natsume Hyuuga is not the most patient guy.

"He is an obnoxious and arrogant jerk that is so rude and has a big ego surpassing Mt. Everest…" a vein popped out on his forehead. Even in her sleep, she still managed to irritate him like hell.

He scowled, obviously pissed. "… but he is the most caring ang attractive jerk I have ever met. Not to mention the kindest and sweetest. Although he never show it to others, I know he is." that made his scowl turn into a small smile that was eventually replaced by a smirk.

"What do you like best in his features?"

_let's see what you got little girl. _

He remembered her telling him that she doesn't like any of his features. Other girls would answer him right away saying that his lips is his best feature but he knew they only want to kiss him.

"His eyes"

"What about it?" he was really interested and highly amused.

"I like his crimson eyes. I used to fear and hate red because it's the terrifying color of our blood. But his eyes are nothing like blood. His eyes resembled that of a fire which I have always been fascinated of." He was shocked at how honest her answer was. She was asleep after all.

"Oh. What do you want him to do the most, then?"

"Smile and Laugh" to say he was surprised was an understatement. Of all the things that she could have asked him to do, she simply wants him to smile and laugh?

"Why?"

"Because his smile makes me happy and I love his laugh" she giggled once again. This girl never failed to surprise him. _I love yours too. They make me happy even just for a while _

"Do you… l-like him?" Oh god, why did he stutter like that?

"no" that made his heart sink. No? Once again he's pissed. _What the hell! What are you saying awhile ago? Dammit!_

He was about to burn something but was stopped by a soft voice.

"…I Love him"

He blinked twice. _did she just say what I think she said?_ He looked at her and saw her with her eyes close and still smiling. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead making her sigh in satisfaction. He smiled a little and moved down closer to her ears and whispered,

"I love you too, polka"

Natsume laid down next to her and hugged her closer to him. He realized at that moment that he will never let anything hurt her. He will do everything in his power to protect her. He will never let her go. His Little Miss Sunshine.

_Such a heavy sleeper, polka_

He buried his face in her hair and took in her scent. She smell like… _strawberries, _his favorite. He felt her cuddled against him. 'She is not going to like this when she wakes up.' He chuckled as he imagined her reaction when she finally wakes up. He thought that with this idiot by his side, his everyday would never be a bore. Oh how right he is…

* * *

He woke up and saw the brunette still sleeping and… hugging him. Her head is rested on his chest and his left arm is wrapped around her waist protectively as if afraid to let go. He slightly blushed. They look like a couple. It's like their bodies is a puzzle that fits together perfectly. He kissed her forehead and felt her stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to him.

"Morning" he greeted her in his husky voice as he smiled down at her. She smiled in return, "Morning"

Surely, the idiot still didn't noticed their position. He kissed her cheeks then smirked. "You're a heavy sleeper, polka" her eyes widened and she instantly turned red when realization hit her. He watched her as she looked down at their position and blushed even more. She then slowly looked at him, still blushing. She realized that she was hugging a half-naked Natsume and he was also hugging her.

He couldn't help it. She is so cute when she's blushing. He pecked her lips and smirked. "You're too cute, polka. You know that?" he knew that it was coming so he quickly covered his ears not wanting to destroy his precious eardrums.

"AHHHHH! NATSUME HYUUGAAAA, YOU PERVEEEEEERT!"

And all hell breaks loose.

* * *

And there you have it, people! My second one-shot! Please review and make your presence known. HAHAHAHA :DDD

-mitsukaiyuki :D


End file.
